


RUNNING THE GAUNTLET

by daphne_demure



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1992-02-10
Updated: 1992-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphne_demure/pseuds/daphne_demure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly how much jewelry is considered 'too much'?<br/>Previously published in IT'S GREEK TO ME</p>
            </blockquote>





	RUNNING THE GAUNTLET

The room was silent but for the sound of their labored breathing. Along the length of his hunched back, he could feel the slick, hot press of his lover. On elbows and knees, split hip to hip on the thick cudgel of Bodie's hard cock, Ray brushed the sweat–damp curls from his forehead across a forearm. Fingers entwined back to front, they took a moment's respite in their loving.

The rush of Bodie's breath was moist across his ear, raising the fine dusting of copper body hair and heightening already over–sensitive flesh. Corded thighs and velvet testicles snug against the backs of his own, Ray knew that his lover could feel the beating of his heart as blood pulsed through the tight passage sheathing the larger man's cock. Just as he could feel Bodie's heartbeat against his back; that and the hard press of two nipple rings with their delicate connecting chain.

Thought of his partner's open display of eroticism caused his aching erection to twitch in response and lengthen that impossible fraction more. Moaning with frustrated desire, he humped back, further impaling himself.

"Oh, Bodie…Christ, Luv…finish us, finish us now!"

Raising up from elbows to balance on one hand, Ray guided the fingers of Bodie's tightly clasped right hand to his weeping cock. Thrusting into the firm tunnel the fist provided, he set the pace that would see them through to completion. Rings and chain lightly raking across his back, he could almost imagine the added stimulation his lover was receiving to a very tender part of his anatomy. The thought was enough to propel him into orgasm. Wet heat spilled over Bodie's hand, splashing his own chest and belly, as the rhythmic contraction of rectal muscles pulled Bodie into the whirlpool after him. Though never reticent at vocalizing their pleasure, he wasn't quite sure if a bellow or whimper preceded them into momentary oblivion.

Returning realization found them in a tangled sprawl of arms and legs, Ray on his side, draped partially across a supine Bodie. Head resting on a muscular shoulder, he gazed across a smooth alabaster plane of pectoral at a rosy nub and its gold adornment. Languid limbs responding to motor impulses enough for him to slide his arm up Bodie's side, long fingers fondled a ringed nipple. It peaked in expectant anticipation. Fingers following the path of a lax chain, he stroked the second nipple and was awarded a contented purr as Bodie arched into the stimulation.

"Hedonist. Like that, don'tcha?" A lush, sated sigh was all the response he received.

Seemingly recharged with nervous energy, Ray was unable to contain a growing, curious excitement. "Did it hurt?" Propping himself up on one elbow, he leaned forward for a closer look, "I mean, when you had it done?"

"Hmm?" One blue eye opened as Bodie lifted his head to better observe his partner's intent scrutiny. "Oh, yeah. Hurt like bloody hell!" he chortled. A startled green gaze turned his way and he grinned at his lover's consternation before his head dropped back onto the pillow. "Almost didn't have the second one pierced, but I wanted both done, and I knew damn well I wouldn't be back for another go 'round!" The memory produced a second low, throaty chuckle.

Chastising Bodie's teasing with a gentle tug to his chain, Ray returned to his earlier ruminations. "Remember the first time I saw your rings; could've knocked me over with a feather. 'Course, I'd seen you in the showers, but you weren't wearing 'em." Forestalling any feigned outraged inquiry as to just how he knew, slanted cat–eyes glowered sidelong at Bodie through lowered lashes as he continued, "Knew, 'cause I'd been looking at all your fancy bits on the sly. Can't see the holes unless you're up close, and I wasn't about to get that personal in case you thumped me one good! Wasn't 'till we became lovers that I saw 'em."

Turning onto his back, Ray wriggled around, attempting to find a comfortable position and scratch a perspiration–induced itch. Stifling a yawn, he added almost as an afterthought, "Not unless you were hidin' 'em 'neath those polo–necks you used to wear, keeping your little secret to yourself." Both chuckled — Ray at the picture he had conjured; Bodie perhaps a bit guiltily.

"So, why'd you have it done?"

Silent until now, Bodie side–stepped the question with an affectionate admonishment, "Why the nosy–parker routine, Ray? Thinking of giving me an engagement ring, are you?"

A lusty snort of amusement was his reply. "Yeah, a ring through your nose, mate, so's I can lead you around!"

Bodie laughed at that. For a moment they were silent, lying side by side, heads together on the same pillow, the quiet pregnant as each contemplated the mood of the other. On either side of their bed, warm lamp–glow cast consecutive circles of light on the ceiling, and a light breeze stirred netting at the windows.

Rolling onto his side to gauge his lover's sincerity, Bodie absently stroked a ringed nipple. "Honest, Ray, you been considering this? You've never really asked before."

Turning his head to behold eyes midnight–blue with no little fear of being mocked, Ray could just barely discern the hopeful inflection in his lover's inquiry. He rewarded Bodie with a lascivious grin. "Been thinking about it, yeah. Seems to bring _you_ no end of pleasure." Punctuating his comment, he gently nudged the larger man with a bony elbow. "Got me wondering what it'd be like… don't know that I'd want both done though." A moment's silence followed, and while he snuggled into Bodie's waiting embrace, a frown creased his brow. "Tells all and sundry I'm gay though, doesn't it?"

"Nah," Bodie nuzzled worried curls, "used to be a pierced ear was a dead giveaway, but lots of blokes sport 'em these days who aren't likely to bring home a Roger to meet Mum and Dad. Macho little bugger like you'd no doubt have your left nipple pierced." He gave the smaller man in his arms a tender squeeze, his voice dropping an octave lower, "'sides, who's to see but me and our friendly C15 doctor?"

A jolt of surprised realization passed through Ray. "Christ! Hadn't thought of that!" Green eyes reflected amused horror at the conjured image. "Can just see it now — it's the annual physical, an' ol' Doc Kelly takes a butcher's full, an' packs me off to our Kate for 'realignment'. No thanks, mate!"

Not yet daring to meet his lover's troubled expression, Bodie placed all his attention into lightly caressing a tan nipple through Ray's silky fur. "So have it done after the annuals; that's only a month away." He paused in his administration, chancing to momentarily meet the other's hooded gaze through inky lashes before continuing his caress. "Kelly's never asked about mine; just checks to make sure everything's in working order." Fingers were replaced by lips as Bodie inched down to lay claim to the hardened flesh in question, rimming the down–bordered aureole before grasping the nipple between gently clenched teeth. Gauging by the gasping response his attention was elicting that Ray was receptive to the idea, Bodie relinquished his hold in order to make his final bid.

"Know just the place. Run by two nice ladies…" lips grazing erect hairs as he blew a cooling breath across hot, moist skin, Bodie grinned and wangled his eyebrows, "lovers; very discreet. Have you in an' out in a tick, an' think of all the attention I can lavish on you while you're healing." He rolled Ray onto his back, covering the smaller body as he laid claim to his mate's luscious lips. Looking down into smoky green eyes, his whispered, husky words caused his lover to quiver, "An' all the naughty things we can do once you're healed."

Cradled between slender thighs clasped tightly about his hips, Bodie held the weight of his upper body on bent elbows, his arched spine pressing their groins closely together. Large hands framed his lover's flushed face, as he lightly brushed a thumb across a kiss–swollen lower lip. "Slow an' easy this time, eh?"

The first tentative thrust raked tender flesh through dried semen–encrusted fur; the second and third through a fresh trailing of pre–ejaculate; the fourth began the smooth slide of hardened flesh on flesh. Ray groaned, senses overwhelmed with the feel and scent of his lover. Allowing Bodie to set the pace, caressing fingers spanned the breadth of broad back before snaking down his sides to thrum ringed nipples.

"Yeah. Oh, yeah." Head thrown back, eyes scrunched shut, Bodie growled his pleasure. Sharp–sweet sensations knifed from chest to belly to cock as Ray rolled hardened nubs with flat thumb pads. Fingers stroking nipple's sensitive undersides, then gently pulling at rings in rhythm to their loving caused Bodie to quicken the cadence. Sweat–slick limbs tightly entwined to force the hard press of cocks on bellies as the first waves of orgasm pumped hot semen between them. Enthralled, Ray watched the play of emofions wash across his lover's expressive face, the sinews of neck and arms straining as Bodie roared his climax.

A moment, suspended in time, in which the last echoes of pleasure coursed through their bodies, then Bodie looked down to behold a seraph's face. Auburn curls fanned across crisp linen, heavy–lidded eyes gazed back with sated desire, and a long, shuddering sigh escaped from lips crowned by a fine moustache of perspiration.

"Thought it was to be slow an' easy." Ray's observation was no more than a husky whisper.

"Not when my rings are given such loving attention, Sunshine." A tender kiss was bestowed on his lover before Bodie reached across Ray to retrieve a cloth to blot at cooling stickiness; a fine gold chain grazed through copper chest hair. Laying beside Ray to perform the small consideration, his gaze returned to meet an amused expression. Oddly–aligned eyebrows commanded an explanation.

"A month's time, eh? An' you promise to pamper me while I'm healing?" Arms stretching above his head to show off rosy nipples to their best advantage had Bodie nodding his assent with a hopeful expression. "Even to cookin'?" Suddenly pouting at the unfair advantage being taken, Bodie set fingers to ticklish ribs when Ray could no longer contain the sultry facade. A moment's tussle, then lights out and covers up, as they subsided into a contented embrace.

"Will do everything I can for you, you know that."

"Know you will, Luv, and I'd already decided." Warm breath gusted across Bodie's neck as Ray yawned his fatigue. "Only hope the villains consider me delicate condition." He was asleep before Bodie could think of a reply.

* * * * *

"Bodie!" A pleasantly–surprised voice greeted their entry into the tastefully decorated Soho parlour.

"Ullo, Angel, darlin'." The smooth brogue reminded Ray yet again of the sensuous ease with which Bodie had pulled the birds before he had so recently settled down with one scruffy ex–copper.

She was slightly built, with long raven tresses and luminous brown eyes, vaunting a number of visible piercings. Head flipped up to meet Bodie's soft kiss of greeting, as one strong arm supported the small of her back, revealed an ear adorned with a progression of diamond studs and a small ring connected by three fine chains to its mate at her nose.

"Well, you've finely decided to heed my advice and have the Prince Albert, eh?" A doe–eyed gaze dropped meaningfully to the juncture of their bodies' loose embrace. "Would allow you to rest ever so neatly left or right, you know."

The gentle teasing produced the low, patented Bodie–laugh. Indulgently shaking his head, Bodie hugged Angel again before releasing her. "Naughty, naughty, Angel. You just want to get your little dainties on me manly charms; whatever would the lovely Amber say?"

"Good lord, man! I can appreciate a tasty trifle without actually knowing how to cook the ruddy thing, now can't I?" Feigning outraged innocence, a toss of her head let fly a cascade of hair and the tinkling sound of miniature bells from the ring at her other ear.

"I think she just called you a great pudding, mate." This, and a lusty snort came from the previously silent, but amused Doyle. Angel's attention was drawn to him, and she ran an appreciative gaze from the top of his curly head, down his slender jean–lad physique, to the tips of his two–inch–heeled boots.

"Angel, this is Ray; it's for him that we're here." The note of pride in Bodie's voice at the introduction eased Ray's last pang of trepidation. He had experienced a flutter of nervousness upon their arrival, not unlike that before a big op, but his lover's obvious pleasure eased any remaining doubts.

"So, you're Bodie's partner; I've heard quite a lot about you." Angel's hand clasp was firm and the warm affection of her greeting indicated that she wholly approved of Bodie's choice in mate, regardless that George Cowley had partnered them years before. "What can we do for you?"

Ray shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked sidelong at Bodie. A heated flush had begun to rise high across uneven cheekbones before Bodie took the two steps necessary to bring his solid support against his lover's side to answer for him, "A nipple ring, Luv."

"Of course," her answering smile was of gentle understanding, so turning to the shop's display counter she asked, "did you want a match to Bodie's?"

Two large glass–fronted cases contained three shelves of black velvet–lined display trays, and each tray held an array of jewelry from the simplest of silver and gold rings of varying diameters, to more intricately designed charm hangers. The selection was staggering in its variety and a bit confusing as to some items' intent. Had he not already decided on a mate to Bodie's two most frequently worn rings, Ray's decision would have been a difficult one. Retrieving the tray holding the varied selection of gold rings, Angel looked to Ray for his nodded assent.

Elbows resting on the counter's metal edge, Bodie scanned the tray's contents, selecting a fine gold ring with a ball–end closure. Holding it up for Ray's approval, he spotted a ring sporting an emerald, its green fire–light reminiscent of his lover's flashing eyes when angry, or aroused. Replacing the plain ring in deference to the jeweled one, he met Ray's questioning expression as he handed it to Angel, "This one, I think."

"Oh, nice choice; it matches your eyes a treat, Ray. Now, if you'll take a seat, I won't be a mo while I ready your space." Turning, the tinkling of bells and swirl of hair accompanied her departure.

"Bit extravagant, in'nt?" A doubtful countenance greeted Bodie's negation as they made for the nearest vacant settee.

For the first time since they had arrived, Ray allowed himself an unguarded look about the piercing salon. Decorated in the palest dove–grey and rose, modern metal sculptures depicting male and female torsos sporting various piercings adorned counters and walls. The other clientele calmly waiting to be called ranged from the conventional to the mildly outrageous. Turning a rueful eye to his lover, Ray was surprised to find Bodie involved in reading a magazine.

"Oi, what'cha reading? You're supposed to be giving me jitters your undivided support, mate." Curious now, Ray leaned towards Bodie, craning his neck to look at the magazine over the larger man's shoulder. "Is there a centerfold, and is she any good?"

"Hmm?" Glancing over to see Ray raptly surveying the pictures which accompanied the article he was reading, Bodie's smile was sweetly salacious. "Nah, it's a piercing rag, and this here's all about the most popular parts of the body to pierce; both men and women," pointing to the pictures and captions which supported his claim, Bodie teased, "even lists them in order by degree of pain and pleasure." Green eyes darkened before shifting to gauge Bodie's sincerity with disbelieving suspicion, to behold blue eyes twinkling with wry humor. Angel chose that moment to reappear and gesture for them to follow her.

"I aught'ta thump you; I'm nervous as it is!" Ray's threat was delivered as a long–suffering sigh to the man who, with hands flanking his narrow hips, propelled him down the short corridor to one of several curtained cubicles. Angel stood waiting for them beside an official–looking physician's examining couch, and pulled the curtain closed behind them to ensure their privacy. _Not that it'd do much to muffle a scream,_ Ray mused.

"OK, Luv, if you'll remove your shirt and stand over here next to me, we'll see you done nicely." Ray cast one last searching gaze Bodie's way before moving to comply with Angel's direction; he was awarded all the silent love and support needed to banish his latest silly bout of nerves.

"Very nice." Her height at just about five feet, Angel was nose–to–nipple with Ray as she scrutinized his naked torso with an artist's eye. "I'll explain the process to you as I go, but it won't take long. So, if you're ready," donning latex surgical gloves, hands poised to begin, she asked, "which one?"

With Ray's confirmation and indication, Angel began cleansing his left nipple with an antiseptic solution, the cool liquid causing his flesh to ruck. "The piercing is done in the aureole, on either side and just behind the nipple. We don't use any type of anesthetic since it generally takes longer to act than the actual piercing, and tends to cause swelling."

Angel met Ray's guarded expression with a smile as she continued. Using calipers, she measured and marked on the aureole the sites through which the needle would enter and exit. "Next, I pinch the area together between forceps, bringing the two markings in line, making for a quick, even piercing."

The pressure of tender flesh compressed between the small triangles of cold metal caused Ray to squirm, and upon Angel's direction, he lay back against the inclined couch, attempting to relax. Bodie was there at his side, the large hand which filled his and squeezed, lending comfort and support. A tough C15 agent who faced danger on a daily basis and the likes of Brian Macklin annually, was having butterflies at the thought of a needle. But then, the hollow needle was 16 gauge, eight centimeters in length, and would core him like an apple.

Angel's small, deceptively gentle fingers grasped the forceps distending the nipple and surrounding flesh; an instant later, white–hot pain shot through Ray's chest, radiating to fingers and toes as Angel exclaimed, "You're pierced!"

Tearing eyes wide with surprise, Ray's grasp on Bodie's hand tightened as a hiss escaped through clenched teeth. Looking down at his chest, he was in time to see the ring's open end attached to the hollow needle–end, threaded through his skewered breast, and fastened closed. Damn, and he thought that the piercing had hurt!

"My, but that is lovely, isn't it Bodie?" An antiseptic swipe, and Angel was more than pleased with her handiwork. Removing surgical gloves, she surveyed both men with open admiration.

Sapphire blue eyes alight with love, Bodie bent down to closely examine Ray's flushed chest and its adorned wound; the piercing was clean, with no trace of blood. Heads just inches apart, he turned to bestow a tender kiss on bemused lips. "Love you, Ray."

"Come and have a look at yourself in the mirror to get the full effect." Indicating the one mirrored wall, Angel encouraged Ray to stand beside her. Flanked by Bodie on his other side, tawny skin, auburn hair, and the flash of emerald at breast and eye contrasted sharply with the dark coloring of the other two; darkness and light.

And the ring was beautiful. Unconsciously, his fingers were drawn to it, and he felt a tiny throb of pain as they brushed against the ring. His eyes met Bodie's in the glass and they both wore the same conspiratorial smile.

"As for care and maintenance," Angel began, breaking in on their momentary private reverie, "keep it clean, no saliva just yet, and don't remove or hang anything from it until it's healed — about six weeks." Seeing Bodie's rueful expression, she added, "but then, Bodie will help you." For that, she received one of Ray's cheekiest grins and Bodie's agonized groan. Wondering at their private joke, Angel told them that she would meet them out front when they were ready, and left Ray to redress.

Moving to stand slightly behind Ray, Bodie's arms encircled the smaller man. Bringing fingers to within an inch of the over–sensitive nipple, he lightly stroked the surrounding flushed skin. "Is beautiful, and so are you." He kissed the nearest shoulder. "Once I've paid the nice lady, I'll take you to dinner, then home…to bed," lips a whisper away from Ray's ear, Bodie's seductive litany sent a shiver of anticipation down Ray's spine, "and I'll be ever so helpful."

* * * * *

The room was silent but for the sound of their labored breathing. Pressed chest to chest, they took a moment's respite in their loving. On elbows and knees, buried hilt deep in his lover's luscious backside, Ray rested a sweat–damp forehead in the hollow of Bodie's shoulder. Trembling, muscular thighs tightly clasped his narrow hips, as large hands possessively cradled his buttocks.

> The afternoon had marked the sixth week since his piercing, and proved to be an uneventful routine of simple surveillance and report completions. More than once during the day, Ray had felt Bodie's hot gaze and turned to find his partner's appraisal speaking volumes without a need for words: tonight. The resulting flutter in his stomach and tightening in his groin would cause him to answer with a conspiratorial smile: yeah, tonight.
> 
> Postponement of dinner at the end of the day was a foregone conclusion as they shared a shower and a snifter of brandy. Languidly bathing one another, both avoided caressing hardening erections for more than cursory cleansing, and stopped often to exchange brandy–rich kisses. Stepping from the shower into a bathroom fogged with steamy warm air, they dried each other before moving to their bedroom.
> 
> Ray's honey–hued skin contrasted with white linen, and Bodie stood by the bedside marvelling anew at his lover's easy sensuality. Long legs casually splayed, Ray's right hand rested on the jut of hipbone beside the cock arching across his flat belly, while the fingers of his left hand absently stroked his ringed nipple. His gaze traveling the length of his mate's torso from unadorned nipples to jutting cock, Ray unconsciously licked his lips.
> 
> Moving onto the bed to kneel on either side of one slender thigh, Bodie bent to kiss the caressing fingers and nudge them aside with his nose. Breathing in deeply the scent of his lover, Bodie's nose circled the auburn–down surrounded aureole before he placed a chaste kiss on the nipple. Backing away slightly and locking gazes with Ray to command that his every move be observed, Bodie extended his tongue to flick the puckered nub.
> 
> Ray swallowed, his lips parting to pant. As he watched, the tip of Bodie's tongue lifted his ring and snaking through its center, curled around the thin circlet of gold…and tugged; sharp–sweet sensations caused his back to arch towards the stimulation. Ray's fingers threaded through Bodie's short–cropped hair as his eyes rolled back and closed to savor the aching delight being transmitted from chest to groin.
> 
> Settling over the man he held in thrall — a prisoner of his relentless suckling — Bodie slowly ground his pelvis against Ray's in a circular motion in rhythm to the movement of his tongue at his lover's breast. The moaning, writhing and clutching fingers of the man beneath him ensured Bodie that Ray found his technique satisfactory, and he smiled around the nipple he held in acknowledgement of what his mate was feeling. Teeth gently clenching the peak in place, Bodie's tongue batted the ring to and fro. Ray howled his bliss.
> 
> Close, close, ghod, he was close! Cocks slick with pre–ejaculate dueled side–by–side, and Ray's balls ached with the longing to come. Fingers which had held Bodie's head in place grasped short black hair and pulled the too–clever mouth away with a loud sucking noise. Palms pressing at the chest hunched above him rolled the larger man onto his back, and Ray moved in to claim his lover's lips before sitting back on his heels to allow the heat to momentarily cool off.
> 
> Bodie's lips were cherry–red and swollen, eyes smoky blue, and pale skin flushed in arousal within a thatch of black silk; Ray thought him the most beautiful sight — an abstract composed of a hundred harmonious parts. Reaching across to the bedside cabinet, Ray retrieved a tube of cream and a small wooden box, and from the box he extracted one of Bodie's rings and the fine gold chain. Setting the box aside, Ray bent to quickly lave saliva onto heated flesh before tremulous fingers carefully threaded the ring through the tiny holes in Bodie's right nipple. Looping the jump–ring of one end of the chain through the ring, then closing it, Ray wound the chain around his fingers and gently pulled. Bodie sucked in his breath at the resultant distended flesh, and his engorged cock jumped above his belly.
> 
> "Here, put this on me." Letting the chain slip through his fingers to pool on Bodie's chest, Ray retrieved the tube of cream and pressed it into his partner's waiting hand. Shuffling about until he was kneeling between Bodie's parted thighs, Ray thrust his hips forward, using Bodie's knees as balance. A cool, cream–laden fist engulfed him, and he moved within it several times before pulling away.
> 
> Hands pressed at his knees, and Bodie complied by lifting them to present himself for Ray's possession. Warm breath from between moist lips caressed his flesh as a kiss was bestowed on each testicle, a tongue licked the length of his cock, and a talented mouth invited him in. His head reeled with the sensation of being sucked, and though momentarily bereft when it stopped, the wet intruder at his anus more than compensated! Palming his own shaft, Bodie dispensed with the excess cream, and gloried in the dual assault.
> 
> Heart pounding in his chest, Ray stabbed into Bodie as deeply as possible, his nose buried in the fragrant sac; muscle combatted muscle as Bodie's anus pulsed around his tongue. Saliva trickled down his chin in a fine strand as he knelt up to move into position, and guiding his cock with an unsteady hand, pressed through the sphincter in one fluid motion. The heated imperative to possess now past, Ray clamped down on his run–away glands, and taking a deep, calming breath, looked up to meet his lover's patient scrutiny.
> 
> "Thought you were about to go off without me." Reaching out to grasp the emerald–studded ring in order to draw Ray down onto his chest, Bodie noted again its similarity to a certain pair of flashing eyes which now watched his every move. Refusing to relinquish his hold, Bodie opened Ray's ring and slipped on the chain's second jump–ring end before reclosing it. Fingers of one large hand cupped the nape under auburn curls to bring their mouths together, as the other palmed a buttock and slipped into the moist cleft. Lips trembling against those above him, Bodie's avowal was a husky sigh, "Now, whither thou goest…" and thrust up against his beloved invader.

Time and again, Ray had tested their endurance, each time teasing them closer to climax. Raising up and positioning out–stretched arms on either side of his lover's head, Ray met Bodie's gaze before traveling down to view the delicate gold chain which connected their hearts. Rings held away from their bodies by the tautly drawn chain, Ray renewed the rhythm which alternately tugged at their nipples with each thrust. Aching pleasure coursed from the stimulated nub to his cock and balls, then back again in a never–ending cycle.

Judging the moment to be at hand, Ray watched Bodie's passion–flushed face as he aimed his cock at his lover's prostate, slightly arching his back with each deep thrust to increase the stimulation of their rings.

Nostrils quivering and lips parted to emit a basso rumble, Bodie relinquished the hold of one perfectly formed mound of flesh. Fisting his own distended cock, he added the minimal stimulafion necessary to send a ribbon of white semen jettisoning through the air to splatter across his chest and belly.

The rhythmic contraction of the stomach and anal muscles of the man beneath him pulling on the distended flesh of breast and cock proved to be the catalyst which prompted Ray's feral scream of orgasm. Slowly, slowly slumping onto the larger body, Ray encouraged Bodie to lower his legs, catching his softening cock between powerful thighs as it slipped free of Bodie's body. Unsteady hands carded through damp curls at the back of his neck as Bodie planted a kiss on the crown of his head.

"Liked that, did'ya?" Smoky green eyes attested to the degree of Bodie's understatement. Encircling the smaller man, he rolled Ray's limp form over so that they lay side–by–side. Reaching between them to disconnect the chain from their rings, Bodie checked to ensure that no injury had been sustained to either of them during their final throes of passion. He was pleased that his concern elicited only a contented sigh as he gently laved the heated flesh surrounding Ray's ring.

"Need to shower and change the bedding before we fall asleep, Luv." A series of cautious sniffs preceded a yawn and stretch as Ray began to revive.

"Nah, jus' smells like us," Bodie mumbled in the hollow of Ray's throat as he kissed his way to his lover's lips, "'sides, I'm too comfor'ble." Somewhere, on the edge of sleep, he felt the brushing of fingers at his nipples. A tender smile played about his lips as he tightened his embrace to cease the tickling sensation. "What?"

"You never did tell me why you had yours done; must've been an awful special someone to brave the unknown for." Curious, but not wishing to be perceived as jealous, Ray's statement was softly uttered.

"Nothing quite so romantic, Sunshine," came the equally soft reply. Love and consideration for another's well–being before his own was a new sensation for Bodie, and one he intended to nurture for as long as he was allowed. "Was sent undercover when I first joined C15; motorcycle toughs smuggling drugs for gun money. They considered it an initiation, a test of loyalty to the pack. I guess another gang might've required a tatoo; I don't know. But when I saw that there was no getting 'round it, I found Angel; didn't fancy one of the other gang members high on hashish having a go at my tender anatomy. One piercing was all they required, so when I came in with two, well, it earned me a special place in the ranks."

"An' here I was, envisioning excerpts from Barbara Cartland!" The relieved inflection in Ray's tone belied his cheeky smile as he snuggled deeper into Bodie's protective embrace.

"Yea, the things we do for Cow and country!" was the sleepy reply against auburn curls.

Soft laughter resounded from pale cream walls as the two men ensconced within nestled into the cocooning warmth of their shared love.

  


###    


END

  


  



End file.
